To Sir with Love
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Years later, everyone's older, more mature. The Glee club all had the dream of singing together once more. They just never knew it would happen like this. Warning- character death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**To Sir with Love**

It was a dreary, rainy morning in Lima Ohio, as was the mood, like any other day, at Woodland Cementary. The coffin was being lowered into the ground, as the loved ones and old students of William Schuester stood around to say goodbye. Emma Pillsbury clutched her seventeen week old baby girl to her chest, both of them decked out in black, along with the rest of the group.

Will's parents stood in the front row next to their son's widowed wife, as Principal Figgins, New Directions, and even Sue Sylvester stood milling around the grave. The only person missing was the one man taken too soon from all of their lives. AS the ceremony began, the priest said what he needed to, before Emma handed little Gillian off to her grandmother and stood beside her husband's grave, reading sniffingly from the crumpled piece of paper in her hands, expressing to the group just who Will Schuester was to her.

The entire Glee club had shown up to the funeral, Rachel and Finn making it all the way from downtown New York for the grim event. Instead of the smiling, bubbly teenagers they once were, the group were now more mature, older, and a whole lot more aware of the real world, and the harsh things that can happen to you, or the people you love.

Having gathered as a group the night before at Mercedes' house, who still lived in Lima as the owner of a clothes shop in the city, the club had agreed to sing at the funeral, and that Rachel would to all of the explaining, like she usually did. One Emma had re-taken her spot and accepted her daughter back; the group took to the 'stage'.

Rachel cleared her throat of possible tears or the sound of hurt, before beginning to speak. "As some of you may already know, we are New Directions, McKinley High's Glee Club from 2010 to 2012. I speak for all of us here, when I say that Mr. Schuester was the best coach we could have been given, and we are thankful for everything he helped us to achieve in the time that we knew him. We're not all that big on the talking part of things, so instead of boring you with a speech, we thought to sing, something that Mr. Schue taught us was a wonderful way to express how we're feeling."

With that, Rachel re-joined the group, and they got into their positions, standing side by side and holding hands. Rachel began singing, as she had after Regionals just a few short years ago, and before long, the rest of the group was joining in with practiced ease, just like the old days.

_Those schoolgirl days, of telling tales and biting nails are gone,_

_But in my mind,_

_I know they will still live on and on,_

_But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

_If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,_

_That would soar a thousand feet high,_

_To Sir, with Love_

_The time has come,_

_For closing books and long last looks must end,_

_And as I leave,_

_I know that I am leaving my best friend,_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong,_

_And weak from strong,_

_That's a lot to learn,_

_What can I give you in return?_

_If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,_

_But I would rather you let me give my heart,_

_To Sir, with Love_

Without music, the group was as harmonious as ever, and smiled, despite the horrible circumstances they were singing under. The crowd clapped, and the girls prided themselves on their fantastic decision not to wear make up to this event, as the tears were now streaming down their cheeks, while the guys risked their pride to also cry in public.

"All I can say is we're sure gonna miss your rapping, Mr. Schue," Finn said as he and the rest of the Glee Club walked up hand in hand to place their collective roses on the top of Mr. Schuester's mahogany coffin.

Despite the grief and pain they were feeling, everyone in the ceremony laughed, remembering what a wonderful man they had known, and just how he had changed their lives- with or without bad rap.

**END**

**I know, this is so so bad, probably just as bad as my last Glee fan fic, that got like, no reviews. Hopefully this one's worthy of at least one review. I was listening to this song, and though of the storyline. I really have no idea how the idea came to me, just give it a chance, yeah? Love you forever! **


End file.
